Elizabeth's New Life
by Night of your Nightmares
Summary: What happens when Elizabeth, Emma, Jewel, and Emma and Elizabeths' Chara's all go to Cross Academy and a new threat arrives that's not from the heart? Read to find out!   Sequal to 'Elizabeth's Dead Heart', second story in the Elizabeth Series. Rated for language.
1. Beggings are Always Best

**A.N: Welcome to the sequel of Elizabeth's Dead Heart! If you haven't read the first one then your probably gonna be confused. First Elizabeth is in fact Half-vampire and her twin Emma is not she is just human at the moment due to some... uh... dieing issues?**

**Elizabeth: Be quiet and start the story already!**

**Emma: What Liz said!**

**Alright, alright! Oh and ya'll can call me Day or feather~**

I woke up on the couch since all my stuff was packed and in Akiyo's truck, he was now 16 while me and Em were 15 it was annoying but you get used to it.

"E-chan!" Lyra, Hope, and violi cheered and hugged my right arm while looking at me. I smiled and looked at them with my vampire ocean blue eyes, yeah I was a vampire with ocean blue eyes. I was born with them centuries ago since I was only a half-vampire but every now and then they return to their 'kind' brown color like what Emma has now. She used to be a vampire to but you know... she died and she got her forest green color tooken away anf got stuck with brown.

"Come on Liz!" Emma called and I got up and brushed my hair while the chara's waited patiently, I grabbed their toy house that I built and ran outside. It looked like a doll house but it's just were they sleep... "Here!" I cheered and set the hous next to me in the back seat and all the chara's Lanna, Maria, Jewel, Lyra, Hope, and Violi all went in and to their own rooms.

"Let's go then" Akiyo said smiling and I nodded as Emma climbed in next to me and Akiyo set off to Cross Academy. "I can't wait!" Emma cheered and I nodded again letting my fangs poke out, most of the time they stay hidden but sometimes they appear out of no where. There was also breaf moments when Emma had her fangs and green eyes but only for a minute or two.

When we got there me and Emma gaped at the size of it. Akiyo chuckled and drove to a spot on the road where the car was out of the way as we made are way to the headmaster's or Chairman's office as he liked us to call him that.

"Hello, you two must be the new students" Chairman greeted us as soon as we entered and Emma nodded "Yes, we are I am Emma Stream" she said and looked at me as I stepped forward "I am Elizabeth Stream". The Chairman nodded and looked at Akiyo "Who's this?" he asked and I smiled "He drove us here, Chairman" I told him and he nodded before sitting down again and I heard yelling before two people came in a girl and a boy, both wearing Day class uniforms. The boy had short silver hair and pale purleish eyes, and the girl had dark brown hair and brown eyes so she kinda looked like me and Emma.

"No Zero, y-" The girl stopped when she saw us and the dude immediatly looked at me with hatred and I frowned "What's your problem?" I asked him and he just blinked before opening his mouth to speak but the brown head cut him off,"Are thes the new Day class students?" she asked the Chairman, "Day and Night class" he corrected but nodded.

"Night? But they don't se-" I cut her off while I smiled again "I'm half Vampire, my twin used to be but she sorta um... we don't talk about that." I corrected myself quikl and looked at the chairman "I rather stay with my twin though" I said and he sighed but nodded before getting up and leaving the room.

"Stay away from me, Vampire" The boy growled and I looked at him and got ready to say a comeback "Liz, no yelling at him!" Jewel yelled coming into the room by the window.

"What's your names?" The girl asked and we smiled "I'm Elizabeth" I said hooking arms with Emma, "I'm Emma" she said before we touched are backs together and looked at the girl "And we're the Stream twins!" we cheered and Jewel rolled her eyes before noticing the boy staring at here "Um.." she mumbled.

"Well I am Yuuki Cross and the annoying one behind me is Zero Kiryu" Yuuki explained and I nod "Nice to meet you Yuuki and Zero" me and Emma said in unison before the Chairman came back into the room with two Day class uniforms and gave them to us, _'This is awesome!_ **I know!** _Zero is a level D vampire..._ **I know! Now be quiet and listen'** we thought and I rolled my eyes and listened like a good girl.

"You two will be on the discineplary comitty with Yuuki and Zero" The Chairman said and we nodded "Alright!" Emma said and grabbed one of the two badges that went around the cuff of the uniform shirt and I took the other.

"Bye Z, Emma" Akiyo said and I hugged him real quick "Promise you'll visit?" I asked and he nodded smiling and I hugged him again before following Yuuki and Emma along with the chara's.

"This will be your dorm" Yuuki said and showed us a room that already had are stuff in it, "I hope you like it here!" Yuuki added before running off to her own dorm. I started to unpack my stuff and hanging it on my side of the room.

When done I clapped my hands in triumph and put the chara's house on a dresser that was half light blue and half light green, if you remember the chapter where I told you about my bedroom just thing of all the blue stuff green stuff.

"We're gonna have to paint the walls" I sighed and sat on my bed and taking out a Doctor Who mini TARDIS and opening and closing the door, Emma rolled her eyes and rolled on her bed "I am so glad we don't have to go to school today!" she cheered and I looked at her "We still need to work~" I cheered and she sighed.

"I need blood~" Jewel cheered causing us to look up at her and groan,"Seriously? Now?" I mutter and she nodded, me and Emma sighed and did rock-paper-scissors to see who gets to feed her. I lost so I had to and I used a fang to bite my wrist like always and held it out to her so she starts licking it and then that idiotic Zero storms in and glares at me and then blinks at Jewel.

"What is that and why is it drinking blood?" Zero demanded and Emma gasped "You can see them!" she said bewildered and he looked at the others before nodding, I gaped and took my hand away from Jewel "They're Gaurdian Character's, well the others are this one who's name is Jewel is a Deathly Willow Character. Who we want to be are the guardian chara's and who we used to be is the DW" I explained and he growled before taking out a gun and aiming it at me. I blinked and started running around.

"Stop... Moving...!" Zero yelled out between breaths as he chased me around a tree and I shook my head "You'll never catch me copper!" I replied as Emma and the chara's watched while laughing their heads off(Not literally!).

'First day's are the best!' I thought excitedly and jumped into the tree and seeing Yuuki come up "Time to work!" she cheered and I got out of the tree. We followed her to a damn huge gate where girls and some boys gathered yelling stuff like "I love you!" and stuff like that and names but I don't pay enough attention to that I just stand there and watched Yuuki stuggling and walked over smiling, some of the girls looked at me and pretty soon the whole crowd on Yuuki's side was looking at me but still yelling. I smiled and let my eyes change from the ocean blue to brown and back again while also letting my claws slide out a bit before they all shut up and cowered from me resulting in Yuuki staring at me in aw and Emma laughing again, I made my claws disappear and heard the gate open.

"It's them!" Some girls from Zero's and Emma's side said with glee and I watched the people starting to come out of the fortress, they were all wearing white. One of them who was tall and had dark kinda black hair looked at Yuuki and smiled then looked back in front of himself. I rolled my eyes and looked at Yuuki's side from the corner of my eye as they continued to cower.

I laid in my bed smiling to myself as the chara's and Jewel fell asleep as well as Emma, I looked around and curled into a ball before falling asleep.

**Well that's the first chappy folks! I hope you review! I sorta hurt my head whenever I right these chapters... But anyway! Please review and read linkinparkfan9799's storys!**

**If ou forgot what the all look like go to the first, second, and fourth chapter of Elizabeth's Dead Heart! **

**Also the questions of the day!**

**First Question: What type of vampire is Elizabeth and Emma's vampire half?**

**Second Question: Should Akiyo join Cross?**

**Third Question: How should I enter the people of Shugo Chara?**

**There is 1,827 words in this chapter! **

**Please review! **

**It's easy! **

**Really Easy! **

**1. 2.. 3... GO! **

**Easy! **

**Just click the button... **

**It's blue and at the end of all this. **

**Just click it! **

**Or else... ...or else... no Jewel plushie that talks for you!**


	2. People Fainting and Cowering

**A.N: Thanks to linkinparkfan9799 for reviewing the first chappy! I'd also like to thank linkin for telling people to read my stories! XP Oh and Maki, Kaki and their chara's are owned by linkin!**

_**People Fainting and Cowering**_

I woke up rubbing my eyes to find Emma gone and the chara's awake and staring at me, I shrugged and got on my uniform after taking a shower and brushed my hair. I put on m combat boots(What else?) and exit the dorm.

"Emma~" I call cheerfully looking around and walking with the chara's well my chara's and Jewel. I looked around again and sighed "Em!" I screeched not really caring if I woke up some girls since it was about time for class...

"Yes, Liz~" Came Emma's reply to my right and I turned sighing "You are so annoying" I muttered and she giggled "Course I am!" she cheered pumping her fist in the air why I rolled my eyes.

"Time for class" I said and she nodded and we walked side by side to our class and sat at the desks closest to Yuuki and whatever her name is(I suck at names so please forgive me), "Hi Elizabeth, Emma" Yuuki said and we smiled at her in unison causing her to blink out of pure confusion and the chara's giggled and we looked at the teacher as they entered the room. Some of the class was cowering awa from me and Emma so I grinned and closed my eyes and changed the grin to a innocent smile so some fainted _'Score!'_ I cheered inwardly and took out a peice of paper and a pen to start writing notes. The chara's started to talk about dumb school so I smiled as I did the work.

When we got to lunch me and Emma sat next to Yuuki and her friend when Zero comes in and stomps over while glaring at us "You two!" he growls and me and Emma started cowering away from him before getting up and running like bloody murder.

"Well... wasn't that pleasant" I muttered and Emma nodded panting, we sat against some trees and at are lunch that way(I'm still half human ya know!), "That was a rush!" Jewel cheered with her fangs poking out and we rolled are eyes.

"Well if it isn't the two we were looking for" I heard someone mutter and look up to see a few people with red eyes and vampire fangs, I growled and put Emma behind me which earned a small squeak from her "Stay away" I let my eyes glow and one of them lunged at me so I jumped with Emma to the top of a tree and set her there before going back down.

"I said stay away or else" I threatened and one of them laughed "Or else what half-breed" he countered and I let a loud growl exit my lips and attacked him "Don'y ever call me that!" I yelled and bit the dudes arm so he hit me of the head with a stick so I couldn't help but think back to that time two years ago...

_Flashback_

_"Character Transformation: Vampire Fang!" Jewel cheered and I looked down at my outfit, I was wearing a short frill black dress with black combat boots boots, my fangs were out, m hair was curled and two strands were in front of me while the rest was in the back, I also had black cat ears and tail. I sighed and lunged at the dude again resulting in cutting his leg and getting my other arm cut as well as my cheek._

_"Die Vampire!" The dude screeched and got out a handgun, I hissed and showed m fangs before lunging and biting his arm which he started to bang the handle of the gun against my head, 'Seriously Liz-chan! You don't just do that' hissed Jewel from inside me and I rolled my eyes as she used one of my arms to claw the dude._

_End Flashback_

I shook my head and let go of his arm and called Violi and smiled at her "My Vampire Heart: Unlock!" I called and did that little move over the heart that Amu usually did...

"Character Transformation: Cook Heart!" We cheered and a frying pan appeared in my hand and I grinned evily before starting to wack the people upside the head with it "Fun!" I cheered and the other chara's giggled. One of them hit me with a stick again and I latched myself onto their arm and looked up when I saw Maki and her chara's and waved my arm frantically. I let go of the person's arm and sighed.

"Maki!" I called and she looked over at me before running over and character transforming(Does she really like fighting that much? I know her twin does but still...), I roll my eyes and use the frying pan again.

After a bit they were all fleeing and I was panting against a tree "T-thanks Maki" I muttered "No problem!" she cheered as well as Nana. The rest of the chara's came up "You okay?" they asked and I nodded.

I felt my head and rolled my eyes before looking at Maki and Nana and smiling "I'm gonna faint now!" I cheered and blacked out.

**Emma P.O.V.**

I got down from the roof with Jewel's and Lanna's help, I then ran over to Elizabeth and Maki and sighed "Second time by fighting!" I yelled exasperated and looked at Maki "When did you get here?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Anway... let's get her to the nurse's office" I muttered and picked her up the best I could and slowly made my way to the nurse's office, Maki was laughing to so yeah.. annoying.

I put her down in a bed and told the nurse that we went outside and she was attacked by a wild dog before leaving(What do you want me to tell her 'Hello Ms. my twin was attacked by a few vampires that wanna kill are a**es'... cause I certiantly don't). I walked out of the office and waved bye to Maki before going off to find Yuuki.

As I passed I saw some people cower again so I smirked and laughed inwardly _'People fainting and cowering... awesome!' _I cheered and decided to go to class while I was still in a good mood.

**A.N: I hope you liked this chappy! And linkin please tell me if I was good with Maki or not!**

**Question's of the day!**

**1) What should Elizabeth's power be?**

**2) Should Emma get her vampire blood back?**

**3) Should I get one of them kidnapped?**

**Seeya tomorrow! I know it's short in all but I couldn't really think of much... Anyway! I hope ou can review!**

**It's easy!**

**Just click it!**

**Or else you will die in a hole!**

**Oh yeah... *gives linkinparkfan9799 a Jewel plushie that talks* Have fun!**

**There are 1,334 words in this chappy! Short chappy...**


	3. Crying for Lost Memories

**A.N: Welcome to the third chappy! YOU CAN ALL EXCEPT linkinparkfan9799 SINCE SHE ACTUALLY REVIEWED EVEN IF IT WAS ONLY ONCE, GO DIE IN HOLES! I love you all~**

**Jewel: *bares fangs* Get on with the chapter!**

**No!**

**Em + Liz: I would listen to her...**

**I don't care!**

**Jewel: *growl***

***gulp* Bye everyone! *runs away***

**Akiyo: *smile* Dayfeather does not own Shugo Chara or Vampire Knight.**

**Lanna + Maria: She does however own E-chan, Emma-chi, Jewel, Lyra, Hope, Violi, Akiyo, and us~**

**Violi: She also owns the Deathly Willow Chara idea!**

**Hope: linkinparkfan9799 owns Maki, Kaki, Qaurtz(Not around at the moment...), Nana, Cassie, Rosa, Mi, Vanessa, Hidu, and Mack... I think there's more but it's hard to remember them all...**

**Lyra: Enjoy the chappy~**

_**Crying for Lost Memories**_

I wake up and find myself covered in bandages and in the nurses office 'Jeez... How many times am I gonna pass out and have a near death experience!' I yelled inwardly and sighed looking around and slowly sat up before falling onto my back again by the chara's, I smiled at them.

"Let me up or I kill you all~" I threatened sweetly and they quickly obliged "You okay E-chan?" Lanna and Maria asked and I nodded. I then noticed Maki and blinked before grinning,

"Hi Maki!" I cheered "Hi" she replied and I rolled my eyes "You okay?" I asked and she nodded "Why wouldn't I be! I always get hurt!" she cheered and I sighed and shook m head smiling. I stand up slowly and tip from side to side which I couldn't help but remember that song from kindergarden so I started to sing "I'm a little tea cup, short and stout, here is my handle, and here is my spout, tip me over and pour me out~" I sung while Maki bit her lip to keep from laughing while I grinned.

After that was over I limped to my dorm with Maki's help and the chara's and sat down sighing "What were those people doing anyway?" she asked and I frowned.

"They said they were looking for us, that's all nothing more nothing less" I replied and laid on my bed "I'm gonna go to sleep okay?" I said and she nodded "Call me if you need anything!" she called before slamming the door shut and I winced 'Loud' I thought and closed my eyes. Lyra, Hope, and Violi brought their eggs over and fell asleep in them next to me, I don't know why but I cried.

**(Who wants to see more memories? Well you are anyway! XP)**

**Age 4**

**I was walking to a woman in her beggining 30's so about 32, she had light brown hair that was ruffled by the wind and 'kind' redish blueish eyes with fangs poking out of her mouth.**

**"Elizabeth be carefull" She told me smiling and I nodded "Okay mommy!" I said excitedly and ran to a swing-set and started to swing my little fangs poking out and my blue eyes gleaming with happines.**

**"Well, well what do we have here?" I heard someone say and turned my head to see a vampire and jumped off the swing "Mommy!" I screamed loudly which made them cover their ears and come closer "Mommy! Em! Daddy!" I yelled again but louder and Emma and Mom came "Wha- Get away from my daughter!" Mommy yelled at the bad men and quickly went and picked me up.**

**"No one touches Liz!" Emma squeaked at them and stood next to mommy "So nice to meet you two, you know we only wanted to borrow her Marie" said one of them to mommy, "Well you can leave, your not getting either of them. Blood Clan" she replied.**

**"Come on, it's the first pair of vampire twins in thousands of years. It's not like we're gonna hurt them" The person I suspected to be the leader of the group said and stepped closer, I let a low growl escape my throat and they lunged.**

**Age 5**

**I woke up and snuck around the house to find those bad men vampires from a year ago holding daddy and mommy down, I was about to scream but are dog gives me a little warning bark so I shut it(The dogs name is Twizzler *grin* he's redish whitish) and watched as they lighted the fire and took some of the fire and put it on mommy's favorite chair and as it started to the stuff around it, I couldn't help but scream and run.**

**"Damn it! It's the little girl! Get her!" One yelled and two came out of the room ans started chasing me "Emy!" I yelled tearing up as Twizzler ran ahead of me. **

**The house suddenly burst into flames and the two vampires that were chasing me ran away and I scented for Emma but only got Twizzlers scent, he was a vampire dog so my parents bought him to watch me and Em. **

**"Emma!" I screamed and ran before rubbing my eyes and looking at Twizzler "Get out! Get out of the house, I can't have you dying!" I told him and he whimpered before running and I went back to searching for Em...**

I woke up with a start and looked around panting _'At least now I know some of it' _I thoughtand got up and went to the window and cried, not really caring.

After I cried I went outside and ran to the gate to help, some people cowered again and I giggled and watched the gate open. Out came the vampires and Maki, I waved and she waved back before going to talk to Kaki.

"Seriously Liz, What the fuck did you do to make them cower?" Em asks and I grin beaming "I showed them my fangs and claws as well as changing my eyes to brown and back again~" I said quietly and she giggles and looks at none other than the perverted vampire(I know he's not really a pervert but he is in my world!) Aido, he was trying to get some girls to stop cowering so I marched over.

"You are sooooo not tring to ruin my lovely work are you?" I ask seriously and he gulps and shakes his head so I smile "Good~ Because if you even tried I would have had to kill you~" I cheered and skipped away leaving him confused and tring to catch up with the rest of the vampires.

I walk into the forest and feel a bit sad so I let myself cry again over the memories that just got restored...

**Another chapter complete!**

**Questions!**

**1) What can Elizabeth's vamp power be?**

**2) Should I make another story with them except in the fuedal era?**

**3) Do you want a Vampire Elizabeth 4 year old plushie?**

**This chappy is...**

**1,364 words long!**

**Please review!**


	4. Being Kidnapped really Sucks

**A.N: Welcome to the fourth chappy!**

**Lyra: We are gonna try and make this chapter longer! For E-chan's sake!**

**Lanna: Yeah... I guess**

**Liz: ... Here's you plushie linkin! *hands plushie of Vampire Elizabeth at age 4 and a cookie* For your lovely reviews you get the cookie to!**

**Maria: On with the chapter for gods sake baka's.**

**Oh! linkin about the barney... It's a bit scary... so...**

**Em: She's gonna give her fire powers!**

**Liz: She also doesn't wanna hurt our feelings so...**

**Here ya go! *hands two huge bags full of Elizabeth and Emma plushies***

_**Being Kidnapped really Sucks**_

I got off the tree and started walking around boredly since the chara's were all still asleep...

"Hello there Ms. Stream" Someone said, and that voice was familiar to.. I turned around to find the vampire from years ago and started to back away "Y-you s-should b-be dea-ea-ead" I stuttered out and he smirked and started to walk forward.

I took more steps back and tripped "Ow.." I muttered and rolled as he lunged, I got up and started running in a random direction 'Fuck! Why me! Damn it! Why me again!' I thought frantically and tripped again, I held my head and looked at my hands to find blood.

"Shit..." I whispered to know one and scented him getting closer "HELP!" I yelled looking around "HELP GOD DAMN IT! YOUR ALL A BUNCH OF BASTARDS!" I screamed and winced as something hit my head so I turned to glare to find Akiyo so I smiled.

"Lovely greeting Z" Akiyo said sarcastically and helped me to my feet, "Sorry... I have just had sooooo many good relaxing days that I have had time to NOT yell at someone" I replied and started running "He's coming closer damn it! Run faster!" I yell frantically and he rolls his eyes "Well sorr that I am HUMAN" he said and I giggled.

"Thought you could get away" Leader said and I gasped ran into a tree anf groaning "Mother fucker" I growled and he gripped my hair so I whimpered "Ow, Get off", he smirked again and started to pull me while some other people got Akiyo figuring I wouldn't do anything without them using a friend as bait.

After we got to some building in the MIDDLE OF FREAKING NOWHERE, I was thrown into a room with a single bed in the corner, a closet near the door, and a cabinet with a lamp in the middle. I sighed and went to the closet to find a ball gown and blinked cause I was now FUCKING CONFUSED and didn't know what to do so I plopped onto the bed and rolled around untill I fell asleep.

'Beep! Beep! Beep!' I heard and groaned "SHUT UP!" I yelled and chucked the only pillow at a speaker so it reall didn't do much, "Now that your awake Ms. Stream please put on the dress" came a voice over the speakers and I rolled my eyes and decided to mess around "Okay! On one condition though~" I cheered and smiled as I heard the person sigh "What might that be?" came the reply, "I get to see my chara's!" I yelled.

"Sorry, but uh... none of us can see them..." The woman(Yeah it's a woman) said as politely as they could so I retrieved the pillow, sat down, and curled myself up "Then no can do~" I replied and closed my eyes. I heard the door open and looked up to see a black haired girl with pale skin and blood red eyes pull me out of bed and start dressing me as I squirmed around "Murder! Pedophile!" I screamed before a REALLY familiar scent hit my nose and it wasn't Akiyo.

My eyes soonn opened upon realization "Mom!" I yell REALLY loud since the woman finished putting me in the dress and was trying to put high heels on my feet and put on my combat boots before running out and following the scent before Leader(Have yet to know his real name.) gripped my shoulder and all I got was a glimpse of light brown hair.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked and I hissed "To my mother" I replied and he chuckled "Your mother is dead" he said and pulled me to a room where other people were and the all seemed like vampires so I started to cower a bit and tried to hide in a corner(I like corners, OKay!) but he kept a firm grip on my shoulder so I tried to pretend I wasn't there, that I was back at the academy listening to Maki and Kaki and their chara's bicker.

"Come along now" Leader said and pulled me into a dance so I blinked "Why am I here?" I asked and he looked at me "Because, your one of the first pair of vampire twins born" he replied rather triumphant and I sighed 'Figures why he's such a dumb ass' I thought sarcatically and tried to scent Akiyo or my mom but couldn't get anything so I slouched my shoulders in defeat and let Leader lead me in the dance _'Being kidnapped really sucks, damn it' _I thought and closed my eyes "Stay away from her!" I heard a voice and looked up to see...

**Cliffe! I hoped you liked this chappy only took half an hour!**

**Lyra: Don't forget to review!**

**I love you all!**

**Questions!**

**1. Who said that?**

**A) Her mom**

**B) Akiyo**

**C) Emma**

**or D) Maki**

**2. What should Leader's name be?**

**A) Max**

**B) John**

**C) Blood**

**or D) Red**

**Please review! This chapter was...**

**1,237 words! O.O**

**I'm a fail!**

**Chara's: No your not!**

**Liz: Yes she is...**

**Em: Don't worry! Be happy! *plays song from Flushed Away, don't worry, be happy~***

**...**

**REVIEW AND YOU GET COOKIES! LOT'S AND LOT'S OF COOKIES!**


	5. Seriously, Saved or Not?

**A.N: Back! I hope you all had a great rainy day in Texas! Those in Texas anyway... I am back! Thanks to linkinparkfan9799 for reviewing~**

**Rose: Here's your cookies! *hands lots and lots of bags of cookies***

**This ain't our story! Get out of here Rose!**

**Rose: *frown* Fine...**

**Akiyo: Dayfeather doesn't own Shugo Chara**

**Lanna: ... Or Vampire Knight**

**Maria: She does however own...**

**Lyra: Elizabeth Stream, Emma Stream...**

**Hope: Lanna, Maria...**

**Violi: Lyra, Hope, Violi...**

**Jewel: Plus Akiyo and Jewel which is me!**

**linkinparkfan9799 owns Maki, Kaki, Nana, Qaurtz, Cassie, Hidu, and I think a few more...**

**Chara's: On with the chapter!**

_**Saved or Not ...**_

"Stay away from her!" I heard a voice and looked up to see... Emma, "Emma!" I squealed and tried to get away again by biting him, dispite still bleeding and right before I broke free I felt something at my neck that hurt badly for about a moment before the pain and feeling disappeared or left.

I hugged her and hid behind as she started growling and I looked at her eyes(Yup), they were green. I smiled slightly as some people cowered(What? It's fun when people cower!).

I looked up when I got my mother's scent again and quickly ran with Emma in tow as she helped keep them away, I ran and ran until I found another familiar scent and looked in a room to find Akiyo so of course I unlocked the door and ran in to Akiyo.

"Seriously! We're trying to get out!" Emma yelled and Akiyo smiled "Hello, Emma." he greeted and she smiled for a second but then started pulling us out.

"Wait Em!" I yelled as we neared the front door of the place and she looked at me "What?" she snapped and I rolled my eyes, "I-I scented M-mother" I stuttered out smiling slightly and her eyes softened "Mom's gone, Liz" she said, "Dad died, I know that for a fact. But... he is here now... So I am confused about that" I muttered and ran after her.

I looked at the place one last time and got the scent again but this time shook it off and ran reluctantly to Cross(I am still bleeding you know..), Akiyo held my hand while we ran so I kinda blushed.

"Elizabeth!" Yuuki yelled and hugged me while I giggled and I saw Zero out of the corner of my eye and squeaked since he was holding the Bloody Rose gun, as soon as Yuuki let go of me I looked at Zero fully.

"What do you have against me?" I ask and he shrugs "I don't, just a thing against vampires" he replied and I twitched my eye like usual "I am part human ya know..."I mutter and he rolls his eyes "Whatever" he stormed over and I looked at Yuuki and smiled.

"Your bleeding?" Yuuki asked but more like a statement, I nodded "Nothin I can't handle~" I cheered and Akiyo chuckled "You mean nothing untill you faint from blood loss, right?" he pointed out and I grinned nodding.

He rolled his eyes and they helped me inside and to me and Em's dorm. I sat on the bed while Yuuki started bandaging my head for the first time ever(Where were you the first three times?) while Lyra, Hope, and Violi all hugged my arms like I was their life line.

"I'm not gonna die ya know" I smiled lightly and they all looked at me "You might one of these times!" they pointed out in scary unison, I sighed and felt that pain again so I bit my lip untill it disappeared.

"Your so reckless Liz! First you faint from making sure I stay alive this time, second you fight so they wouldn't take you or me, and third you try and bite a pureblood in his own home!" Emma yelled at me in a sweet tone but still serious, I laughed nervously "Well... I didn't know he was a pureblood, besides he's a EVIL pureblood" I replied emphasizing the 'EVIL' and held my hand in a fist at the ground which I found out... it started a fire, so I squeaked and jumped onto the bed as Akiyo got some water to put it out.

"How'd you do that!" Yuuki exclaimed and I shrugged before grinning "I know my vampire power now!" I cheered and Emma sighed exasperatedly. I laid down slowly to be carefull of my head and closed my eyes as Emma fell asleep on her bed and Akiyo on the floor, I saw Yuuki exit the room before I fell asleep to.

_I blinked my eyes open and looked around before sighing 'I'm dreaming' I thought as someone appeared and I was sorta hoping it was Emma but it wasn't her, it was that pureblood dude that was from all those years ago._

_"Hello, Elizabeth" He said smirking as I slowly backed away into a wall 'WHy the fuck is there a wall in a dream?" I exclaimed in thought as I looked for something to hide under, "Now, now, I won't hurt you" he said coming only a few inches away as he still smirked._

_"What are you doing in my dreams" I growled and he chuckled so I growled louder and he hit my head making me wince "I can be in here if I want" he replied, "No, now get out!" I yelled and glared at him. _

_"My real name is John if you must know, and since you aren't free I will stay here." 'John' said and sat down in a random chair that appeared "I am free! Emma helped me escape!" I exclaimed a bit confused now, "Do you really think it's that easy to escape a pureblood?" he questioned and I thought for a moment and shrugged "I did years ago"._

_"Yes, centuries ago" John corrected and smirked again "As long as that bite mark is there I can track you down, and disguise your scent" he said slyly and I widened my eyes and felt my neck "B-but, h-how you never di-id" I stuttered out before I thought back to a few hours earlier._

... right before I broke free I felt something at my neck that hurt badly for about a moment before the pain and feeling disappeared ...

_I widened my eyes in realization "Y-you b-bit me" I stuttered again and he nods "I was only returning the favor, since you bit my arm" he pointed out and I blinked and crossed my arms "I didn't draw blood though!" I huffed and spinned on my heel so I was facing away from John._

_"You may try to get away..." John started and came in front of me so I made a little gasp and he brushed his lips against mine so I shivered and took some steps back as he started to fade while he smirked "But you can never get away." he finished before completely disappearing and I curled into a ball and closed my eyes._

I woke with a start and fell off the bed, I shivered and pulled my legs up to my chest and laid my head on my knee's and wrapped my arms around my legs while I breathed slowly trying to comprehend if the dream was the truth or not.

After thinking about it for a while and feeling my neck, I frowned and let a tear fall because the dream was...

Real.

**A.N: I hoped you liked this chappy! I am trying to type more so I am sorry for not updating yesterday!**

**Anyway...**

**Question time!**

**1. Should Elizabeth tell anyone?**

**2. How would you feel if you had the dream and bite marks on you?**

**3. What is Elizabeth's favorite food/drink?**

**A) Blood**

**B) Twizzlers**

**C) Coke**

**D) M&M's**

**E) Chocolate!**

**F) Mango's**

**Make sure to review!**

**And if you don't you get a bag of cookies.**

**If you do however...**

**You get to...**

**A) Kill Barney**

**and **

**B) Get plushies of all the characters!**

**This chappy is 1,652 words!**


	6. Did I do That?

**A.N: Back! Here's your plushies and barney will be coming soon linkin!**

**Lyra: Day doesn't own Shugo Chara, or Vampire Knight.**

**I wish I did...**

**Hope: She only owns her own character's**

**Violi: linkin owns her own character's!**

**linkinparkfan9799 is the only one to review...**

**Liz: Everyone please try and review!**

**Em: Now on with the chapter!**

_**Did I do That?**_

I got up after a few minutes and put on my uniform before slipping out and walking outside with my chara's including Jewel, they said earlier when I got back "2-4 or all". Since they wanted me to stay safe so I don't get captured again.

I continue to walk for a bit untill I find a comfortable looking tree and climb it, when I sit down a hold my right hand in a fist and over a branch and watch as it bursts into flames, I sigh and frown.

"This is so messed up..." I muttered and Jewel comes up "What is? she asked and I looked up "Everything..." I wrapped my arms around my knee's again "Being kidnapped, getting back more hurtfull memories, seeing mom, meeting that asshole John, and now having a tracker type thing on my neck" I reply and start crying as Jewel bites my hand(how does that help?), Lyra pats my arm, Hope pats my head, and Violi pats my other arm. I rolled my eyes but gave a slight smile at them before falling asleep.

"Hello~ Wakey, wakey, eggs an baky~" Emma's voice woke me up and I sighed and opened my eyes with a look that said 'Shut up or I WILL murder you', "What?" I asked blinking leftover sleep from my eyes and looking at her without a blur in my vision.

"You feel asleep" Lanna pointed out and I rolled my eyes before getting up and skipping toward the school building "We're late for class aren't we?" I asked and Emma grinned and nodded so I just groaned and continued on my way to class.

Emma pulled me into the classroom and gave the teacher a note before pulling me to the desks we usually sit in, I rubbed the rest of sleep out of my eyes and tried to concentrate on class.

"Hey, Yuki" I muttered and sighed when I saw her sleeping, "Yuki" I said louder and she blinked her eyes "Oh, what you need Lizzy?" she yawned and I rolled my eyes "Nothing, you were sleeping and I was bored" I replied grinning and she smiled "Thanks" she said before doing some work on her paper.

I was about to wake up Zero to but thought against it since he doesn't like vampires, even if I am only half. I tapped my pencil on the desk seeing as though I couldn't concentrate _'Damn it...' _I growled inwardly _'That damn dream, I can't get it out of my head.' _I remembered it and a shiver went up my spine.

I got up quickly when the lunch bell went off and exited the classroom with Emma, Yuki, and her friend Sayori. We soon got to the cafeteria and sit down, Lyra and Maria are keeping watch for Zero, X-eggs/chara's, vampire students, and Level E's for some god knows reason.

"Twins~" Jewel sang cheerfully and me and Emma looked at her "What?" we asked in unison and she stood on the table, "What do you think~" she replied and we rolled are eyes and glanced at eachother before doing rock-paper-scissors(We need some way to see who Jewel drinks from!), I lost so Jewel bit my arm.

"How are you feeling Elizabeth?" Sayori asked and I smiled "Much better" I replied and ate lunch with my free arm.

"Elizabeth! Emma!" Maki and Kaki exclaim cheerfully in unison and come over, we smile "Hola~" we greet in unison as well and look at them "How are you two?" they ask and I giggle "Much better", "Good" we reply and eat more food.

"You guys eat a lot" Nana observes and Emma rolls her eyes, "What? Did you think two teenage girls that have fast metabolism eat very little? Never!" she cheered and she grinned, Quartz giggled.

"What are you three doing here?" Zero asks in a angry tone and Emma and Kaki freeze and laugh nervously, I smiled "Eating~" I cheered and he glared while I grinned.

"Be quiet, vampire" Zero growled and I looked him in the eye and glared "You don't tell me what to do." I reply, "Shut up" he retorts and I let out a low growl "No" I counter and curl my hand into a fist and feel heat next to me for some reason.

"Fire!" Some one yells and I blink and break out of my anger-fueled trance and looked where the bottom of my fist was pointing and sure enough there was a table on fire, "What do you know..." I muttered and kaki pumped her fists in the air "Cool!" she cheered and Maki, Nana, Qaurts, Lanna, Maria, and Jewel all anime sweatdrop.

"Did I do that?" I questioned to no one in particulaur and continue to stare when Emma comes up next to me and curls her fist above the table "Let's figure something out..." she whispered to me and I nodded, I moved my fist to another table which instantly caught on fire and the students started fleeing.

"Now" I whisper and she put both her hands in fist and above the two table where ice crystals miraciously appeared above them and the fires went out in a few seconds while the ice turned to water, I uncurled my fist and Em uncurled her fists.

"Did we do that?" We asked eachother in unison with excitement even if we alread knew the answer, it was still fun to ask.

"Wow..." Maki and Cassie mutter, me and Emma smile in triumph at finding are powers.

**Flashback/Age 16**

**I looked at the person trying to hurt Emma and growled while curling my fist and letting the fire I loved so engulf her, Emma ran to me as the woman cringed and Emma curled her fist and let rain pour on her and than we ran, we just ran. Wanting to be free from all the torture, we both knew that I could only use part of my fire power when I am really angry or just annoyed or scared and that Emma could use her ice and water whenever. No one knew what my true power is, since I never have, my body wouldn't let me and everyone was scared... ... of me ... of my powers that have been locked away since birth...**

Zero just blinked and me and Emma laughed with the chara's while Maki smiled and Kaki cheered and wanted us to do it again but we only thought of one thing...

we found are powers or at least part of them...

Fire and Ice...

**That chapters down! Sorry about not updating I had a bit of writers block!**

**Liz: I wonder what my true power is...**

**Em: Me too!**

**Anyway... I am going to allow you poeple to ask the character's questions! And today's character is...**

**Lyra + Violi: *drum rolls***

**Elizabeth Stream!**

**Liz: You don't have to use my full name...**

**Be quiet~ Questions!**

**1) Should they set Zero and Kaname as well as Aido on fire?**

**2) Should they freeze them?**

**3) How did you like the chappy?**

**Now... review!**

**Hope: You can ask Elizabeth as many questions you want!**

**Lanna + Maria: Review!**

**The amount of words is... ...**

**um ... oh yeah! **

**1,513 words!**


	7. John can go Die!

**Back for another heartfelt chapter! And here is cookies to all! *virtual cookies start raining***

**Lyra: Hope you don't mind the wait! After Day types she's gonna figure out the title for the chapter... anyway...**

**For Linkins questions!**

1) Do you think Barney is conspiring against you?

_In fact yes, very much. But that's fine because I hate him to~_

2) If the Kia twins both ticked you off and ran in different directions, who'd you chase after?

_Good question... I think I'll chase Maki cause Kaki can easily kill me XP_

3) What's you favorite thing about Emma?

_I think it would be her just being there whenever she's needed, she is also a good twin and a good friend._

4) ARE YOU EVER GOING TO KILL JOHN?

_I'm trying the best I can! It's hard when he's acting like a pedophile/Ikuto._

_And yes I am saying a 'Ikuto', because I don't think Ikuto's human..._

**Liz: On with the chapter!**

**Hope: Yes! On with the god damn chapter!**

**Okay~!**

_**JOHN CAN GO DIE!**_

I woke up in a tree and blinked while looking around _'What happened?' _I asked my self and only getting a headache in reply, I growl and jump down from the ground since I wanna know why the fuck my thoughts aren't complying.

I staggered slightly when I heard a hiss and turned around to see nothing, I sighed and turned around again while setting off at a running pace toward the school.

"That was odd..." I muttered to no one and sighed "Talking to myself again" I giggled and stopped running at the doorand walked in while humming. I sighed and scented the air hoping my vampire blood would help my sense of smell like it usually did but it did absolutly nothing to find Emma.

Aido came running down the stairs in a burnt uniform and I blinked and was about to ask what happened when he saw me and ran screaming like a girl, _'Okay... That was odd'_ I thought and shrugged before noticing I was actually in the Moon dorms and not the the one with the humans, I turned around humming again and started off toward the other dorms.

I heard the hiss again but thought nothing of it and just walked faster, I scented Yuuki and ran screaming her name.

"Yuuki! Yuuki!" I called and she looked at me and smiled "Hi Elizabeth, what do you need?" she asked "...!" I said and she blinked and laughed "You can't remember anything?", I nod and she rolls her eyes.

"You and Emma were doing your patrolling as usual when you saw Aido talking to some Day Class girls so you got annoyed, you started a fire on one of the trees and the girls ran from the fire while Aido put ice at it and then you set him on fire." Yuuki explained and I started laughing "R-really?" I asked between laughs, she nodded.

I scented the air again and caught Emma's scent but it was faint and old and I became confused. I scented the air again and caught a scent I really hated and didn't like at all. Then my phone rang... it was Akiyo.

"Hello?" I asked putting the phone to my ear and walking toward the scent.

"Hey Z, guess what." Akiyo said and I smiled out of habit at the nickname, I shifted the phone to my other ear and used my now free right hand to touch some blood that smelled like Emma.

"What?" I asked, "I got a chara." and that was all it took for me to become excited "OMG REALLY?" I squealed and he chuckled over the phone.

"Yeah one sec... HI! I'M AKEE!" A small voice came yelling and I giggled "Hello Akee, nice to meet you." I replied and then I saw some of Emma's blood from the corner of my eye and saw Yuuki come over.

"I'll call you back..." I muttered through the phone and hung up before glancing at Yuuki "Are you sure nothing else happened?" I asked her and she thought for a second and nodded. I pocketed the phone and started forward while following the trail which Yuuki finally noticed and followed me with Zero appearing and following close behind Yuuki at sight of the blood trail.

_'This may be a trap but John took my twin... I am SO NOT letting him get away with it'_ I thought and started running wile earning a squeak from Yuuki from my sudden speed, _'Emma you there? Please be there! Emma? __**I'm here gosh... **__Where are you? __**Who the fuck knows! I just know that the chara's are here and duck-taped shut, Jewel is like dieing from being locked in a cage and not getting either of are blood, and my eyes are green so yeah... Say La Vie. **__I don't think that's how it's prounonced... __**Don't care!**__'_ .

I followed the trail and the scent got stonger.

"Almost there!" I called behind me to Zero and Yuuki, they just rolled their eyes and followed. I ran into a building and followed the trail of blood to where it stops into a room to find Emma, Hope, Violi, Lanna, Maria, and Jewel all there and Emma was as bloody as hell and Lyra no where to be seen, I growled "That's it... He can go die in a hole!" I yelled as some fire sprouted and I heard a chuckle.

"Glad your here..." I turned around to see...

John...

Holding...

a bloody...

"Lyra!"

**Hope you liked this chappy! I worked hard to get over my Writers block since it's the weekend and here ya go! **

**Read my other stories!**

**Review!**

**Questions!**

**1) What happened to Lyra?**

**2) Will Elizabeth ever kill herself because of Emma?**

**3) Does liny want a cookie?**

**Now you can ask questions to...**

**Jewel.**

**This chapter was... 1,235 words.**


	8. What do you Know

**I am soooooo sorry about not updating! I haven't really been on fanfiction as much as I should and for some reason my inspiration went down the drain... But it's back now!**

**Liz: Fina-fucking-lly!**

**Em: Liz!**

**Liz: Sorry~**

**Lanna: No your not...**

**Anyway...**

**Here's your cookie Liny, XD *hands cookie***

**To answer Liny's question's!**

1) IS JOHN GAY?

_I'm pretty sure he's not, considering he kissed E-chan in one of her dreams..._

2) R u sure that red stuff on Lyra isn't ketchup?

_Pretty sure... I mean, why else would Jewel have her eyes glowing a red hue... Anyway!_

3) WHY IS ZERO NOT BLAM-BLAMING GAYEE JOHN HEAD OFF!

_*sigh* First off... again, John is not gay. Second I have no idea, but he and Yuuki should be running into the house pretty soon._

4) Do me get cookie? *SUCKS THUMB AND PULLS PUPPY EYES*

_... Night... _

_Author: Huh?_

_Linkin wants to know if she could habe a cookie._

_Author: *sweatdrop* I just gave her- Oh nevermind... Sure! Here's your cookie Liny-chan! *hands another cookie*_

**Now back on with the story!**

**Em: Will I ever have a more exciting part?**

**Noooo~!**

**Em: *eyes flash green***

**O-Okay! Th-this chapter!**

**Em: *claps* Yay!**

**Maria: *sighs***

**Hope: Chapter 8!**

_**What do you Know**_

I growled and glared at John "What the hell did you do to Lyra!" I pratically hissed and he just chuckled causing me to get more angry "Nothing, just gave her a few cuts is all" he replied.

I heard Yuuki and Zero come in, I looked at them from the corner of my eye but looked back at John and my vampire claws sliced out and I lunged at him, he just dodged though, sadly, I lunged again and growled once again.

"GIVE ME LYRA. NOW!" I growled in total annoyance and tried to bite his hand but he again dodged and I narrowed my eyes before looking at Emma as her vampire fangs came out, "Sorry" she muttered quietly before I inwardly grinned as she concentrated ice on the chains holding her until they broke and she muttered a small "Oopsy daisy" and we both lunged at John even Emma with her bloody condition.

"Well, I guess I will just have to get rid of the other one won't I" John muttered and was about to claw at Emma but Zero shot at him with his bloody rose, I sighed '_Vampire prblems much, I thought he hated us...'_ But I got back up and noticed I got slashed and I narrowed my gaze once again and used part of my fire power to hurt him a bit, he looked a bit shocked but smiled slowly.

John's smile slowly went to a grin and he looked at me "Seems as though more and more of your power comes out as you grow older he said and I blinked in confusion but then Emma splashed me with water and I foused my attention back to the problem at hand and quickly told Emma through our twin mind thing the take the duct tape off the chara's and she did as well as take Jewel out of the cage and give her some blood.

Emma was soon once again next to me as we dodged one of Zero's bullet's, Yuuki's artemis rod, and John from slicing our arms off. I sighed in annoyance and Jewel, Lanna, Maria, Hope and Violi all came over and we transformed.

"My Fire Vampire Heart, Unlock!", "My Ice Vampire Heart, Unlock!" We yelled as we transformed with Maria and Violi, Violi-"Cook Heart!", Maria-"Shadow Mind!" we yelled again with the chara's and used a twin attack at John "Cooking Shadow Circle!" we said in unison and a black red-rimmed circle kept John as we used multiple attacks at him and Zero fired more rounds while Yuuki threw artemis rod a few time before realizing she did no help(I sorta feel bad for her...).

John sent his own attack it seemed and he dissappeared seeming as though he was annoyed, ticked off, or possibly injured, probably all of them but anyway... I got hit and was cut up and breathing quickly, I smiled softly though and hugged Emma even if she was covered in blood as we came out of the character change.

"That... Was... Awesome..." I breathed ad the chara's nodded in unison and Emma's green eyes became a purple hue and she held her hands above my stomach and a soft purple and green mixed glow came from her hands and pretty soon my wounds were gone and everyone, including my twin were shocked, Emma smiled and looked at me.

"Guess I am special to" Was her triumphant reply before helping the chara's out, first Lyra of course, than she helped me up and we both grinned "Well, What do you know..." I muttered and she giggled softly before we hooked arms with Yuuki and went home with Zero and the chara's trailing behind...

**Done! May or may not be a cliffy... Depending on what reviews say.**

**Em: *grinning* Bet you all didn't exect that now did ya!**

**Liz: *still shocked* Nope...**

**Lyra: E-chan! *hugs arm while sniffling* I don't like John!**

**Liz: *pats head* I know sweety, I know...**

**Lanna + Maria: Questions!**

**1) Do you think I am a fail?**

**2) Should I get over my writers block fully and update more often?(**Guessing answer is yes**)**

**3) Should I introduce Mrs. Stream in the next chapter?**

**Hope: That's all for today! See you all later for the next chapter!**

**Jewel + Violi: Questions for...**

**Emma!**

**P.s.: I know this Chappy is short...**

**1,257 words...**

**ANYWAY! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Our Mom is Back!

**Alright! I'm Back!**

**Jewel: No question's for this chappy...**

**Poor Liny! Here's a bag of cookies *hands cookies***

**Liz+Em: For Liny's review our mom will be introduced this chapter! Plus another chara, and it's special! **

**Lyra: Plus another special thing about Lyra!**

**Lanna: We still need to find out what your transformation is don't we, Lyra?**

**Lyra: *nods solemnly***

**Em: Don't worry Lyra! I still wanna know what my transformation with Jewel is~**

**Maria: On with the chapter! Damn it!**

**Okay~**

_**Our Mom is Back**_

"Hey! You guys alright?" Sayori asked as soon as we get into the school grounds, I wince from the loud noise and smiled "Fit as a fiddle!" I cheered and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and Liz is STILL insisting that our Mom is still alive" Emma said and I pouted "She is! Our DAD is STILL alive and he is human! H-U-M-A-N, human!" I say indigintly.

"It's still a shame that Maki, Kaki, Yuki, and there chara's left..." I mutter and Yuuki nods, "I'll be back, I am gonna go to their house!" she cheered and left and I gave another pout.

Then a black cat with brown eyes(Brown?) ran over and I realized Jewel wasn't with us. The cat meowed and I looked at Lyra for support, she smiled at me and looked at the cat.

"She says: "I sense another DW Character" and I qoute" Lyra explained and the rest of us gaped, while Emma just blinked "Jewel is that you?" she questioned and the black cat, now Jewel, meowed and purred.

Emma then picked up the black cat 'Jewel' and petted her.

I then heard a few yells sound behind us and a flurry of long wavy light brown hair like mine and Emma's rushed passed and I got a whiff of the same scent I got the first time I was kidnapped or teennapped by John and my eyes went wide.

I ran after the girl and saw her turning towards more forest but I then proceeded to jump and hug her(More prescisley, 'glomp' her).

Emma, Zero, Jewel(Kitty!), Lyra, Lanna, Hope, Violi, and Maria(Sayori left) came soon after, Emma stared in confusion untill her eyes changed green and I knew she felt her fangs so her eyes widened to and I heard a small whisper leave her lips, barely heard.

"Mom..." I couldn't help but smile when she said that and the woman's eyes widened also and she picked herself up(Being careful of me) and looked at Emma before glancing at me, "Emma, Elizabeth" she mumbled and I gave a grin before I heard X-character muttering and growled before getting off my mother and growling.

"We were having a nice moment until you came along!" I yelled at the two characters and called to Hope while Emma callled to the tired looking Lanna.

"My Fire Vampire Heart, Unlock!", "My Ice Vampire Heart, Unlock!" We yelled in unison and grinned at eachother as we yelled when the transformation was done "Peace Heart!" I and Hope yelled, "Paint Mind!" Emma and Lanna yelled and then we got into action.

"Mind's Canvas!" Emma yelled and she drew a square like thing in the ground and it went around the chara she had and then she jumped at it and started impalling it like she did with the one ealier... except she had a apple earlier...

"Calming Melody!" I yelled and the flute from a while ago cae and I sang a gentle tune that freezed and instantly brought the X-character back to it's egg before it purified and then left, Emma's also running off.

I smiled and looked at my mom, I hugged her with Emma and then we proceeded to go to our dorm.

"Hello Mrs. Stream" Akiyo said after I called him up and she smiled, her redish-brownish eyes cheerful, "Hello Akiyo it is nice to meet you" she replied, I just sat down with Emma.

Jewel came out of her cat form and I heard a howl from outside and looked through the window to see a golden-eyed german shepard, I opened the window and the dog jumped up and inside, my mom looked at the dog and smiled.

"Well, Long time no see." My mom muttered to the dog and me and Emma stared in confusion while Akiyo laughed at are exactly the same faces.

The dog barked and transformed into a...

You guessed it.

A chara.

It was a boy, he had black hair with tan in it, golden eyes(duh), a red t-shirt, black jeans, red sneakers, and a glowing red dog tattoo on his arm instead of a cat like Jewel's and I couldn't help but think this dog/chara seemed familiar and that's when it hit me.

"Twizzler!" Me and Emma yelled in unison(imagine that! XD) and the chara looked in out direction, "Yo" he muttered and Akee in all his orange-eyed glory came out from behind Akiyo, his day-class uniform clashing with his black hair, his two pistols in their black gun holders glistening as if they were just cleaned.

"Hi there, I'm Akee, Vampire." Akee said simply and I turned my head in confusion before blinking and remembering something "Oh... Yeah... Twizzler's a vamp. dog..." I trailed off and Twizzler/? twitched slightly "I alway disliked that name..." he mumbled.

My mom then cut in, grinning may I add.

"His actual name is Chance" She said and Chance nodded.

**End of that Chappy!**

**Liz: Yay! Mommy! *glomps***

**Em: *also glomps* **

**Chara's: ...**

**Chance: Nice to meet you all!**

**Serenity: *is glomped* Girls, I missed you to!**

**Jewel: Another Deathly Willow! And a dog one at that!**

**Another mix match... Like Mack and his girl chara Jus, but instead it's a girl owner and a boy character~**

**Questions for... Emma!**

**Please R&R!**

**Really! Please Review!**

**It will make me update quicker!**

**This chapter is... 1,225 words!**

**Seriously...**

**REVIEW~!**


	10. Thinking Gives Horrible Headaches

**Back~!**

**Jewel: To answer the questions...**

_**1) Is Chance red? **_

Yes, he has a bit of red in his coat when he's a dog, and truth be told he is always getting blood over himself, 'Dumb dogs...' (XD)

_**2) Is there gonna be Jewel X Chance?**_

Yes, No, Maybe... I don't know, probably...

Oh and Night wants you to update soon~

_**3) Can I get a hug from Mrs. Streamie? *gives puppy eyes***_

... Mom!...

Serenity: Yes Sweety?

Linkin wants to know if you could hug her... *points*

Serenity: *smiles with motherly instincts kicking in* Of course honey *hugs Linkin*

**Lanna: Okay...**

**...**

**Lyra: Night-chan?**

**...**

**Maria: Night-san?**

**...**

**Akee: Night-chi?**

**...**

**Jewel+Chance: Chiyo-chan! *hits night upside the head***

**Huh? *jumps up and glares at the two***

**Liz: On with the chapter~**

_Thinking Gives Horrible Headaches_

I rolled my eyes and then went to my phone and called my dad, "Daddy~!" I said cheerfully and heard a tired sounding voice say through the phone "Hi Elizabeth, I was just about to get up" he muttered into the phone and I rolled my eyes "Sureeeee dad".

My mom was now next to me and looking at the phone, she looked at me then and I smiled up at her and handed her the phone, in which she started talking immediatly.

"Jacob, may I inquire why you are still alive and well, being a... Human... You should be-have been dead for over five centuries" Mom said and I blinked, _'5?' _I wondered and shook it off, my dad replying, "I was born four centuries ago, not even five, and may I ask who this is?".

"Serenity Zel" Mom replied and I turned my head, Emma doing the same as we easedropped on this conversation and Akiyo slowly left with a wave and Akee followed.

"W-w-what?" Dad stuttered and we stared at the phone, "Zel, you should remember it, it was a very known Pureblood name." she said and I took a step back, '_What the bloody new hell is this? How can I have Pureblood in me!_' I ranted inwardly.

I walked out of the dorm and went to the gates, as some students were already starting to gather, Zero just sitting down against a tree, Yuuki trying to hold back some girls.

"Hey Yuuki~ When did you get back~" I said cheerfully, a bit too cheerful though as the girls took a step back and I inwardly grinned.

"I got back a bit ago" Yuuki replied smiling and I nodded and looked at Zero, "You going to help or not, Emo!" I yelled at him and he glared at me as I just shrugged and skipped around before standing in front of the girls emotionessly as the Moon Dorm gates opened.

I ignored them all, truth to tell, I didn't like any of them for the most part, but that's not new...

I always disliked vampires who drank human blood, even if it was forbidon on school grounds, I hated it as a half-vampire kid with Emma, in are first life.

I just kinda lay low and drink animal blood once in awhile but a dobt you guys even care about it...

I blinked when someone snapped me out of my creepy trance of thoughts and laugh nervously as Zero looks at me with annoyance in his eyes, I then saw Emma and jumped on her, laughing "Em!" I said cheerfully and she rolled her now forest green eyes as they reverted back to brown.

I then thought back to my memories and thought about hen I was 18, I mean did I really die then or did something else happen. That really confused me so I sighed and grinned at Emma and got off her.

I then proceeded to skip to where the chara's were talking, Mom heard in the distance yelling on the phone, when close enough I jumped over them and they gasped in surprise, I laughed. '_Gosh, they are so gullible!_' I thought and then I felt a headache that was very light and just laughed even more.

'_I wonder what mom's job was..._' I wondered and frowned as the headache grew worse and I groaned "I hate headache's..." I mumbled and Emma and the chara's then laughed.

"Aww, your good mood gone so soon, Liz..." Emma 'pouted' and I rolled my eyes then to glare at her.

**I know this chapter is not so long but I remembered how I ended the memories when her and Emma were eighteen and I was wondering what you guys thought of a certain idea I had...**

**Jewel: Which is?**

**Lyra: Yes what?**

**Hope: Seems interesting...**

**Violi: ?**

**Serenity: Stop prodding her for information...**

**Well...**

**Lanna: *gives adorable puppy dog eyes***

**Chance: *also gives puppy dog eyes***

**Maybe...**

**Jewel: Please?**

**Lyra: Chiyo...**

**Violi: ...-Chan...**

**Hope: ...Please?**

**Chance: *stares at***

**Okay! Just stop!**

**All Chara's: *clap and cheer***

**My idea was for Liz-chan or Em-chan(Probably Em-chan) to have a kid or something... Like the kid was made from one of there's blood and some blood from a male pureblood, that makes the kid three part's pureblood and one part human but very awesome.**

**Rest:...**

**Liz: I like it!**

**Em: Me too!**

**Serenity: ... *twitching***

**Well please think about it! I will make it so the kid isn't THAT awesome but has the powers of Em and Liz, as well as one to sense animals, *cough* Wolves *cough***

**Chance: You are obsessed with Wolfs Rain...**

**Please think about it!**

**TTyl Liny! Plus other readers who never bother to review!**

**This Chapter is 1,319 Words.**


	11. Down Goes Emma's Sanity

**Back for another fun filled chappy~ I know my stories suck...**

**Liz: Very much so**

**But I give them to ya'll's anyways~ **

**Em: *sigh* DISCLAIMER**

**Right!**

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not under any cercumstances own Vampire Knight or Shugo Chara, though I wish I did...**_

_**I only own Elizabeth Stream, Emma Stream, Mr. Stream, Serinity Zel Stream, Akiyo(who's last name has never been told), their character's, and the Deathly Willow Character idea.**_

_**Maki Kia, Kaki Kia, Mrs. Kia and their own charcter's as well as other people who I fail to name own to **__linkinparkfan9799__**.**_

**Jewel: Anyway sorry for taking your time up with this idiotic entry which most of you probably skip.**

**X_X *Night dies***

**Chance: Also, Ms. Linkin are '**_**wonderful'**_** author would like to donate to the LinkinNeedsSugarFoundation, *hands lots of candy and cookies***

**Lyra: On with the chapter, nya!**

_**Down Goes Emma's Sanity**_

I yawned as I woke up and found my pillow on Emma's bed, my blanket covering only one leg, and half my body on the ground of are dorm.

I'm still a bit peeved at her from yesterday but... she's my twin. Can't ignore her for long~ The character's are all asleep in their eggs, one second let me listen to 'Because of You' by Kelly Clarkson.

I get up with trouble, seeing how I was getting a headache because of my head upside down off of the bed and go take a shower. When done I brushed and blow dried my hair but there really was no point because as soon as I exited the bathroom my hair was ruined by a certain someone throwing a blanket on me and grumbling something about 'Stupid Gremlins'.

I rolled my eyes and took the blanket off my now frizzly and knotted hair, I then proceeded to get dressed and do the homework that I seem to always forget.

*TimeSkip of EPIC ME... NOT*

I sighed as I stared at the AGAIN sleeping Emma while we were in class, I sorta miss Kaki constntly talking to, now that she is in ANOTHER parellel dimention with Maki, Yuki, etc.

Anyway~ I then looked out the window and saw a girl with dark brown hair that sorta looked like red to me, her skin was pale and her hair was long and she looked no older than seven, I was sooooo confused as to why she was on the school grounds.

I listened to the idiotic teacher and sighed again, I watched the little girl until she went inside the Day Class Girls dorm, which made me even more confused but, eh.

I waited in the boring class while staring out the window since the girl still hadn't come out of the girl's dorm, maybe she goes to school here now...

'_Nah, Chairman wouldn't let her she's too young_' I thought and sighed for the fourth time so far that day.

*Another Timeskip cuase I suck at writing*

I followed Emma to our dorm to get our discinaplary commity badges and when she opened the door she was glomped by the little girl who was beaming, I looked at the girls outfit, it was a peach colored t-shirt and a tan skirt with peach trim and she had white sneakers, she was soooo kawaii!

I resisted the urge to glomp her and Emma freaked out while Yuuki came over to figure our what was wrong with the already insane Emma.

"Who're you?" Yuuki asked the little girl, who was hugging Emma who was now standing up, "Well you have the same scent as her... A bit young to~ But that'll do~" the little girl cheered and then also glomped me which I let out a 'squeak'.

"Again, Who're you?" Emma asked this time and the little girl gave her a pouting look, "You don't recognize me?" she asked tears welling in her eyes and I could tell Emma had the same urge to stop her from crying, I swear it just teared me on the inside. Emma shook her head softly and she hugged me tighter as Yuuki helped me up.

"I'm your daughter!" She cried frowning with tears almost flowing down her cheeks, "DAUGHTER!" we yelled in unison with Yuuki and the little girl nodded.

"L-listen sweetheart, if y-your really-y my daught-t-ter then I probably don't remember because I was reincarnated Emma said slowly and was having touble especially with the 'daughter' part.

Then our mom was walking towards the dorms outside and the little girl jumped out the window in a flash and we followed, and saw her clinging to mom.

"Grandma! Mom and Auntie don't recognize me!" She bawled and me and Em's mom sighed and smiled kindly and patted Em's 'daughter' on the head, "Sweety calm down, don't cry" she said in her motherly way and Emma gaped at her.

"YOU KNEW I HAD A DAUGHTER?" Emma burst out in shock and mom nodded, I reisted the urge to laugh as I stared at Emma as she nearly fainted.

"It's actually really complicated dear, she was made from your blood, a wolf's blood, and... uh... John's blood" She explained hesitantly and I nearly fainted this time "HOW CAN THAT LITTLE ADORABLE GIRL BE THE SPAWN OF HIM!" I yelled bawling and Yuuki patted my back sympathetically, "It's alright Elizabeth" she said.

"E-chan it's alright!" My chara's cheered and hugged my head, Jewel going to her cat self and licking Emma's cheek from her shoulder in comforting style, kitty way as Lanna hugged her nose and Maria sorta hugged her head.

"Yup, and thanks for calling me adorable~" Lil' Emma's girl said cheerfully her tears and sadness gone, "What's your name?" Yuuki asked her and she stared blankly at her(Wow... mood problems, Anyone?) "My names Chiyo" she replied while Emma was continuing with screaming her lungs out... hmmm, when did she start screaming in the first place? Anyway...

"Hmmm... Doesn't that mean A thousand Sparkles, forever'?" I wondered aloud with Yuuki and Chiyo nodded "Yup! Grandma said Mommy that name so I got it~" she cheered and hugged Emma, resulting in the characters clinging for their lives on Emma.

"Soooo, Mom" I started and she looked at me while sighing, "Why didn't you tell us about Chi-san here?" she questioned and she sighed again "Well, you never asked plus I was only reunited with you my wonderful twins two days ago I recall" she replied while Emma nearly suffocated from Chiyo.

I finally got a look at her eyes though, they were moslty green but were outlined with John's gray and a pretty azure-like-blue around the pupil, very unique.

Emma then proceeded to faint because Chiyo was hugging her too tight.

I just laughed at her demise and thought.

_'Geez, I am spending too much time around Maki and Kaki'_

**Chiyo: AND END OF CHAPTER!**

**Em: You stay away lil' girl.**

**Chiyo *grins and glomps* Mommy!**

**Liz: *laughing again at her demise***

**Mrs. Stream: Elizabeth...**

**Liz: *stops laughing***

**Haha! Anyway I was thinking about closing this story with a twelth chapter, like Elizabeth see's John and is about to lash out with some ninja fire skills and Chiyo with some of her wolfness, but then he dissappears again and they go home when they're father is found dead... By unkown sources.**

**All Character's: HOPE YOU ENJOYED~**


	12. The Sad, Sad Truth

**Well this is the long awaited last Chappy~ **

**Lyra: Sorry for the long delay, nya!**

**Em: Yeah, anyway I am pretty sure the other stories will be updated soon after this is chapter.**

**Liz: Hopefully...**

**WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!**

**Lanna: Anyway... Thanks to Linkinparkfan9799 for reviewing once again...**

**GO LINY~ I LOVE HER STORIES!**

**Jewel: *sigh***

**IF YHOU HAVEN'T READ HER STORIES YOU SHOULD~**

**Chance: On with the story**

_**The Sad Truth**_

I sat down with Yuuki and Emma, as well as the characters at lunch, well... I sat down with Yuuki and the characters but Emma was hiding under the table, from her daughter.

It is actually funny really, I want Maki to meet her, because Chiyo actually seemed like she is partially insane. I think that is a good thing because most people Maki knows are like... VERY insane, or mentally disturbed, anyway you put it.

Our mom was sleeping, for the first time in daytime since she got here, though it has only been three days... I think... ANYWAY!

"E-chan?" Hope asked and I looked at her, "What is it" I wondered and she gave my phone to me while I stared at the messages, "Hmm... Ain't that interesting... Maki is in Rosario + Vampire now... That girl scares me, always going to such odd places..." I mutter and then twitch my eye "I really need to look at my phone more often... I got this days ago" I say to myself buut Emma is now out from under the table.

"Well you are a baka sometimes Liz" My twin say cheerfully and I glare at her in which she just rolled her eyes and started to pet Jewel, who was in her kitty form.

I sat my head on the table inconherently saying 'Tired' which only caused Emma to laugh, especially because Yuuki looked about ready to fall asleep too.

I smirked as I lifted my head and saw her being glomped by Chiyo.

"Hey Chi" I said calmly and she waved before going back to glomping my twin.

I beamed at Emma as she just grumbled and then nearly fainted from lack of oxy-never mind, she fainted from lack of oxygen. Funny, I never saw that coming.

Wait... I did, and I saw what was gonna come after so I quickly hid behind Yuuki.

"Auntie? why are you clinging to Yuuki-chan?" Chiyo questioned and I blinked, "At times like this you need those insane two... or maybe even insane Yuki... Anyway... No reason Chiyo" I muttered and she then pried me off and hugged me while Itried to scramble out of her grip.

I finally got out of Chiyo's death grip and am now in me and Em's bedroom waiting for her to wake up while Chiyo was annoying our mom, thankfully.

"Mmm, Wha'? Did I faint?" I heard Emma mumble, I rolled my eyes "Yes, you in fact did. For the first time other then me." Em just gave me a look and rolled off the bed, Lanna and Maria poked her and Jewel laughed.

Hope and Violi were still asleep just so you know and I think Lyra is somewhere... probably looking for a fish or catnip.

"You okay Em-chan?" Lanna asked and Emma nodded slowly before getting off the bed and sitting against the bed, "Bored..." she said and I looked at her, "Seriously? Gosh, you act like you didn't get hit in the head from falling less than five minutes ago" I reply and she beams and hugs me.

"Ah! You no Chiyo!" I yell in alarm and again try and squirm, this time getting victorious while she just rolled on the floor laughing, I glare at her, "Your so easy to annoy Liz!" she says cheerfully, still laughing. I just continued to glare.

Next thing you know Lyra flys in with three cans of tuna, making it so you couldn't really see her and I would think she was having a hard time looking where she's going.

Maria grabbed one of the cans and put it down on the nightstand, next to their house.

Lyra put the other cnas next to it as well, sighing with relief and then she ominously grabbed a can opener fromthe bathroom and I blinked with Em.

"When the hell did that get there?" We questioned in unison and Lyra glanced at us and shrugged before she got Lanna to help clamp the can opener around the can and Maria started doing air cart-wheels to open the tuna.

"..." I mutter standing up, I skip over to my phone seeing as though I got a text from my dad.

To: Lizzy

From: Daddy

When are you two coming home?

I rolled my eyes at it but smiled all the same.

To: Daddy

From: Lizzy

Soon, don't worry! Miss you, we should be there tomorrow so be ready~

I put the phone down and made a mental note to message Maki and Kaki that we should be home soon so if they want they could visit.

"Emma, are you gonna finish packing or no?" I wondered to her and she blinked at me, "Packing? ... Oh yeah! Hehe... Right now... I pack" she mumbled and got her suitcase out of the closet and stuffed some clothes in, in which I roll my eyes.

I skip outside with Emma and her character's following, Lyra eating tuna wth Hope. Violi following us as well.

"Mom~ Your back~ With Chiyo in wolf form~ Wait... wolf form?" I blink and look at the white wolf with gray, green, and instead of blue, gold eyes.

"Holy sh-*growl*! Why is Chiyo in wolf!" Emma say loudly and I blink and look towards where she was growling and I glare automatically, my mom is also glaring while Emma is clueless before cowering behind me.

"Ah, angry so soon? That's too bad, and it seems the little hybrid is here as well" John says and Chiyo suddenly runs at him in which he dodges and I throw fire at him, he just smirks.

I give my own growl of annoyance and Chance, in dog form, attacks as well. I roll to avoid one of John's own attacks. '_**You really want to attack?**_' Comes John's voice from my head and I blink and shake my head before glaring again and getting ready to throw more fire when he chuckles and I get a ENORMOUS pain in my head so I curl into a ball.

Chiyo growls low and I look up slowly, my mom has now started to attack, go pureblood powers~ Anyway... Off topic. Emma is still cowering behind me so it seems and I flinch when my mom is thrown. I glare at John again but he just avoids another one of Chiyo's attacks and then somehow appears in front of me and then leaves, me blinking in surprise as the pain in my head dissappears though I disntinctly remember something on my lips... DIE!

"Well I must go goodbye" Was the lat thing I heard him say.

I run over to my now standing mom and hug her, bawling, Emma bawling as well but I think for different reasons. Chiyo hugs Emma's back, back to her human form.

"I want him to die!" I bawl and mom pats my head, "It's okay sweety, I understand how you feel, just don't cry" she says soothingly and I sorta get the thought of, '_I'm acting like I'm 10 yet, I am 15_'.

We are now driving home, and are almost there. Are mom is driving while Chiyo continue's to talk to Emma, trying to cheer her up but she keeps talking about killing people so I doubt she's gonna cheer up by that.

I look ahead to see are familiar little house, my phone pocketed and message to the Kia's sent, I hop out of the car cheerfully and grab my suitcase.

Lyra, Hope, Violi, Lanna, Maria, and Jewel are sleeping in their house which Emma picks up as well as her own suitcase as we skip to the door.

I open it and my happy mood dissappears utterly and completely in the second I look inside.

"DAD!" Emma yells and drops the house and suitcase, running up to our dad who was on the ground and not breathing, she tried to use some of her magic but it didn't work.

I felt tears come down from my eyes and watch Emma cry and a=our mom rush over to the front door and stop, "Jacob..." she whispered, hand over her mouth.

Chiyo blinked "The human is dead... Mommy's crying... Oh my..." she said at the scene and hugged Emma "Mommy don't cry! It'll be okay!" she added to her sentence.

I stared "How did he die... And we were so excited..." I burst in to tear then.

**Chapter finished.**

**All: ...**

**Chiyo: Mommy's Daddy died...**

**Yup~ And I am guessing most of you h=who read this know who did this~ But that shall not be said for a bit~ Thanks you all for reading~ And thanks Liny for reviewing! You have brought me inspiration!**

**Chiyo: Yes, thank **_linkinparkfan9799 _**for reviewing throughout the story.**

**This last chapter has been 1,763 words.**


End file.
